transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Mission Briefing: Bait-and-Switch
Shockwave says, "Your deduction is sound." Shockwave says, "Cyclonus, I recommend shutting down all spacebridge traffic immediately." Cyclonus says, "...is that wise? We have shipments going to and fro, troops that must be moved. Doing so by shuttle would be inefficient." Shockwave says, "Less inefficient than having Archaeonix rerouting the bridge to his location... or worse, to no-where." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Not if we want to get abducted by tentacle dude. Or let him steal our supplies." Contrail says, "Triggerhappy. You /do/ have a pretty good track record with regard to abductions..." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "What exactly are you insinuating, ma'am?" LOOK Outbound says, "I have just returned from scouting the Dyson Ring for the past couple of orbital cycles. The area is far too grandiose... It is like, as the hyoomans say... 'Like finding a needle in a haystck', to attempt to turn up anything in the region. I concur with Lord Shockwave, and..." No, he's not going to say he actually agrees with Triggerhappy about ANYTHING. "Yes." Contrail says innocently, "Switch all spacebridge traffic to Triggerhappy?" Cyclonus says, "Hmmmm. Very well. Lock out all spacebridge controls to the upper echelons of command." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Huh." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "You might actually be onto something, Contrail!" Shockwave says, "Acknowledged, Cyclonus." LOOK Outbound scoffs, "Like what...?" he responds to Triggs. "The condemnation of the entire Decepticon Empire? Cyclonus says, "Hm. Interesting... I wonder if perhaps Triggerhappy could "break a leg" with the Quintesson, as it were." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "If he abducted that EDC tame one, he's got to have taken him -somewhere-. Maybe some kind of base of operations. I mean he has to be operating out of something, somewhere, right?" Cyclonus says, "Yes, but the key is how do we know where?" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "What Contrail and I are saying, -that's- how we'd find out." Cyclonus says, "Hm. Very well, Triggerhappy. Submit to me a plan for your latest suicide mission, and if it meets with my approval, you may go." LOOK Outbound says, "Unfortunately This One decides when and where we are aware of his presence... Lord Shockwave, would it be wise to litter the area with sensor arrays? Perhaps the Lieutenant can plant some, while he gets himself scrapped." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Hey Outbound, you want to come up with a suicide plan? Come up with your -own-." LOOK Outbound says, "Coming up with one for you is certain to be much more satisfying." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "I come up with my own suicide missions, glitch. You want to come up with a suicide mission, make one for yourself. Seriously!" LOOK Outbound sighs, "Wretch..." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Did you just call a superior officer a wretch? I don't know if that's...wise, soldier!" Shockwave says, "There are not enough sensor arrays in the Empire to cover the Dyson Ring." Cyclonus says, "This chatter is tiresome. Challenge one another to single combat or be silent." LOOK Outbound says, "I did no such thing, Lieutenant. The term 'superior' is far too subjective, you know..." Darkmount - Master Control Three tiers of semicircular counters equipped with workstations and chairs look down upon a wall of larger monitors. The room is always filled with the clicking and beeping of typing and data transmission. Most of the staff are Cybertronians instead of drones; the work of coordinating the security, maintenance, fuel and resource distribution of the planet is beyond the limited capabilities of Shockwave's drones. Decepticon Message: 2/144 Posted Author Suicide Mission Plan: Take Two! Fri Feb 15 Triggerhappy ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Spinning Decepticon insiginia, and then Triggerhappy. It would appear that he's finally found a moment in time when he is not either recovering from getting slagged, or in the process of getting slagged. Amazing, right? The lieutenant is smirking as the camera begins recording. "Soooo, 'ol Tentacles has snagged that EDC pet, what's his name, Apocryphacius, right? Probably used that stuff he stole to intercept him on his way to Earth or Cybertron or wherever he was heading when he disappeared. "My guess is, if he was abducted, he must have taken him to some kind of base of operations, I mean the guy's got to be operating out of somewhere, right? And if we'd known about this beforehand, we could've put a tracking device on Apocryphacius and then we could've been spying on him by now. Too bad we didn't, but!" He stops, standing up dramatically and putting his palms down onto the console in front of him. "If we can get it to happen again, somehow, with someone who's good at this sort of thing, like say, me, I could get to his hideout and plant transmitters everywhere. Or blow it up. Whichever makes the most sense to Shockwave, I guess." He pauses, looking pensive for a moment. But not long. "Anyway! I figured if we just sent me out there, that'd look suspicious so we'd need to make it look like we haven't actually locked down the spacebridge network, maybe put out a bunch of drones that look like us. Oh, and send something with me that we know he'd want. Like spacebridge parts--er, fake ones. Or real ones, whatever--that's Command's call. As long as it attracts him and requires him to steal me along with the equipment. "Final decision is Shockwave's call. Or Cyclonus, or whoever. Triggerhappy signing out!" End transmission and back to the spinning logo. Cyclonus has summoned three individuals to the master control center of Darkmount, overseeing one of the large monitors as he waits for everyone to arrive. Beside him are two seekers flanking... a Quintesson? Not just any--this Quintesson appears to be the prisoner Traumortis, still badly wounded from his last interrogation and crudely bandaged. The 'cons clearly don't care if he lives long. Several mines also dot the Quintesson's body, all designed to explode inwards with minimal harm to any bystanders. Can't have the prisoner escaping, can we? Shockwave strides in from the Atrium, having flown to the 112nd floor of the massive Cybertronian tower. Quickly scanning the room, he spies Cyclonus, his two guards, and the Decepticons' favorite guest. Shockwave idly wonders if Traumortis was within earshot from when Kickback left his cell and 'fueled up'. Stepping up to them, Shockwave gives Cyclonus a wary look (or it could be a look of respect... it's tough to tell) before settling on Traumortis. "From the Quintesson's rapidly deteriorating health I assume we have gathered all pertinent information from him?" He talks about Traumortis as if he isn't right there. After receiving Cyclonus' summon, Onslaught left city to join him in Darkmount's master control. As he walks in, he glances at the Quintessons prisoner before looking back at Cyclonus, saluting him and Shockwave. "If we're done with him I say put him down. I've seen enough squids since this whole business started." Triggerhappy is quick to respond to Cyclonus' call for a meeting regarding his--well, Contrail's, really--plan to track Archeonix down. He descends to the control room from a landing pad on an upper floor, touching down right behind Shockwave. The targetmaster salutes Cyclonus, then grins at the sight of Traumortis. "Heeey, Traumortis, been a while since I last saw you!" The psychopathic Decepticon cackles, noting the mines that have been attached to his body. "Oooh, you look like you've been having a fine old time here in Polyhex!" Traumortis was not gagged and so he tries to speak up. "I am--" THWACK! The back of Cyclonus's hand is quick to rap against Traumortis's dome, cutting him off. "*Silence*," Cyclonus snaps. "You will speak when we desire it, wretch. You'll just have to endure their mockery, like everything else. Now..." He turns to the Decepticons present. "No, Traumortis may yet serve us, though he no longer has anything useful left to tell us. You see, if you are going to lay a trap, then you need the proper bait..." Cyclonus gestures to Traumortis. "He will do. We shall suggest over our frequencies that he is giving us useful intelligence about Archaeonix, and then attempt to transport him to another location. If Archaeonix takes the bait, he should grab the Quintesson... but there's one catch. We need a way of guaranteeing that Archaeonix cannot pick and choose whom he plucks out of the Spacebridge stream. Shockwave. Do you have a solution in this regard?" Shockwave doesn't react as Traumortis gets another smack. He suspects that all the lingering hate and fear of the Quintesson race that has been built up over the millenia is being taken out on the sole member of the race that's at their mercy. Shockwave of course is immune to such things, though he does not even attempt to discourage it in others. "I have interrogated Traumortis in the past. The only information he had on Archaeonix was that he was an outcast from the race of his race--even by the already splintered standards of the Quintesson 'Empire'." Quintessa's destruction in 2014 was the death knell for that Empire. "I suspect Archaeonix will be aware of Traumortis's limited knowledge." Shockwave eyes the Quint again. "Still... there is little to lose in the effort. Megatron and I designed the spacebridge. I have intimiate knowledge of its inner workings. We may be able to simulate false transporter readings so Archaeonix captures something he did not intend." Quick glance at the Targetmaster. "Do you mean to send Triggerhappy?" Onslaught listens carefully to Cyclonus' idea before asking, "He takes the bet and then what? Are you planning to plant a bomb on this one? Or simply a tracking device? Or to get this one..." he gestures towards Triggerhappy, "...captured? Finding Archaeonix is just one problem. Taking him down is another one. Trust me, I fought him twice without any results. We need to find a way, a strategy to counter his knowledge of the future." Triggerhappy listens to Cyclonus' idea, and nods. "I like it, as long as Shockwave can make sure he can't just grab Traumortis here. I could go in, try to get as much information as I can. I mean, he's got to have some kind of weakness--no one's completely invulnerable... "You sure we won't need some way of making sure he actually cares to abduct him, though? Especially if he knows the guy doesn't know much of anything important." "Excellent," Cyclonus says to Shockwave. "And indeed..." He turns to Onslaught, answering his question. "...I intend to send something worse than a bomb in many respects." His gaze finally settles on the Targetmaster. "You shall go with him, Triggerhappy, with falsified transporter readings so that you appear to be Traumortis. And as for how we can find him, well..." He shrugs lightly. "I think perhaps the Quintesson will become arrogant in his false invincibility, and take the bait regardless. In that regard, you cannot threaten Archaeonix directly, Triggerhappy. That may help his prognostications. And as for Traumortis... well. That is a good point. Traumortis, how might we convince your peer that you know something useful." "Err... I... know little of Archaeonix's research," Traumortis says, cringing as if this will earn him another backhand. "...I may know some contacts that have performed similar research, and explain that they will only meet with me?..." Cyclonus almost smiles. "Ahh. That might even be true! And perhaps that may give enough of an incentive for Archaoenix to intervene." "The bait is appropriate," Shockwave agrees with Cyclonus. "One clarification is required, however: I have learned many things in my dealings with Archaeonix, and one of those is that there are no guarantees. I can make the alterations to the spacebridge. I can falsify a Quintesson life sign, even throughout transport... but I cannot give any assurances that it will work." Shockwave's gaze passes over over the other five assembled Decepticons. "Archaeonix may see right through it." To Onslaught, "I concur. Having observed the datatracks involving his fight, it is clear that his knowledge of the future extends to minute details such as attacks against his person. I am unclear how far that extends, however. Can he revert back minutes? Days? Or only seconds? If the time is limited then we merely need to place him in a situation where, no matter what actions he takes for the next X astroseconds, his fate is sealed." Everyone understand that? Good. Triggerhappy grins. "So, we talk about Archy's colleagues and Traumortis on some poorly secured frequency, then make me look like him." He likes this plan, and is already anticipating the look on Tentancles' face, er, faces, when he discovers he's abducted the wrong person. "So, any specific instructions on what to do when I get there? Do I blow it up, plant tracking devices? Shoot him? All of the above?" Onslaught ponders the idea for a moment but it really sounds like a suicide mission...not that it bothers him at all. "Assuming Triggerhappy manages to infiltrate Archaeonix's base of operation. Do we have any plan to extract him... or at least to recover whatever information he may gather?" He nods at Shockwave, "So far he even managed to evade wide area blasts. It won't be easy to put him in an unwinnable position." Cyclonus shakes his head at Triggerhappy. Primus, he just explained this. But then, it's Triggerhappy--telling him not to shoot everything is like trying to get a disobedient puppy not to pee on everything. "No. You are not to threaten Archaeonix in any way, shape or form. Cause minimal damage. But do plant tracking devices. Do perform reconaissance. Do attempt to learn something that may be used against him. But the time is not yet right to strike. As for extraction..." He hadn't even thought of that yet, honestly. "...we will have a shuttle standing by." And if Triggerhappy can't onboard it, oh well! "A good point about extraction, Onslaught. Triggerhappy, if you cannot deliver the data in person, then you should upload it into a cylindrical data core that will fit into Blowpipe's barrel AND which is fitted with an electromagnet, then fire it up at the extraction shuttle. Should this be necessary, then for once in your life try to *aim.*" Spinister steps in quietly, sans Singe and Hairsplitter. It's the rare occasion that Spinister is seen actually using a door, and not just suddenly being there... While the Targetmaster finds his summons rather odd, especially upon spotting Onslaught, Triggerhappy, and Cyclonus, but Shockwave's orders are Shockwave's orders. Still, was there something about his observations of Outbound that could play into the current Quintesson situation? Spinister slows to a halt near the group and waits quietly. "He could appear anywhere in the galaxy," Shockwave points out. "I fail to see how planning for an extraction under those circumstances is possible." He considers Cyclonus's comments. "However if Triggerhappy can escape his immediate surroundings and make it to space, radio HQ, and evade capture for however long it takes for a shuttle to arrive..." It should be understood that, depending where in the galaxy Triggerhappy ends up, it could take weeks for a shuttle to arrive. "It would require modifications to his frame to allow space flight." As if there weren't enough 'if's in this extraction plan. Cyclonus counters, "The shuttle will be standing by at the Dyson Ring, the likely point of Archaeonix's machinations. But if not... well, backup will be somewhat late, I suppose." Cyclonus sounds unconcerned, of course. His head turns towards Spinister. Yet another Targetmaster. "Spinister," he says as a bland acknowledgement. Onslaught looks back at Shockwave, "Equipping him with a long range radio would much easier and it would have a much high rate of success. However, if Archaeonix is really interested in the Dyson Ring, there is a good chance that his ship will be hiding in that sector." Triggerhappy looks disappointed at this, then apprehensive. "Minimal? With all due respect, sir, I'm not sure if that's going to be possible. There's two ways this could end up. He'll just kill me outright, in which case I wouldn't be able to cause any damage, or he won't kill me outright which in that case I'll have to defend myself if I want this entire thing to be worth the effort." The Targetmaster himself isn't that concerned about extraction, either, actually. More that the information obtained is retrieved. But since it's being discussed, he nods at Shockwave. "Can't fly in space by myself, at the moment. I'd need modifications for that. I could shoot the data slug at the shuttle though." He may seem like a bad shot, but that's only because he doesn't try that hard. Shockwave first replies to Onslaught, "Radioing for assistance is the simple part of the extraction. Having a shuttle there in time is considerably more difficult, however I concede that the Dyson Ring is a the most likely destination." But really, Shockwave wonders, why are we so concerned about extraction anyhow? To Triggerhappy, he points out, "The shuttle can retrieve the slug even if you fail to hit it. Concerning damaging Archaeonix's hideout, I consider it irrelevant. Either Triggerhappy succeeds and Archaeonix is dealt a setback, or--more likely--Archaeonix has a defence against it. In any event, Archaeonix may become suspicious if Triggerhappy does -not- attempt to kill him." Cyclonus frowns. "Fine, Triggerhappy. You may cause however much damage is required to escape whatever facility you find yourself in once you arrive, and also to retrieve data on what and where you are and what's happening there." He glances at Shockwave. "Hrm. My concern is that even a token attempt on Archaeonix's life may warn the Quintesson that Triggerhappy is even coming through at all. Perhaps, Triggerhappy, you can feign panicking and shooting wildly, when in fact you are shooting to an end?" Or perhaps you could shoot wildly for real and hope it works out? Onslaught meant radioing the information, not to request assistance but he doesn't bother to correct Shockwave. "The attempt need to seem legit. And you need to assume that Archaeonix is ready for him. So far we were unable to surprise him with anything we threw at him so better plan for the worst." And so the puppy's peeing problem is turned into part of the plan. Shooting wildly and in a panicked manner was what Shockwave was assuming. Shockwave turns to Triggerhappy to hear whether or not the Targetmaster is indeed up to the task of pretending to be a gun-toting psychopath. "Why send a Decepticon at all?" He speaks! Spinister pauses, and continues. "It seems a waste of resources performing a gambit against Archaeonix with no understanding of his intentions. But if the Autobots were enticed to head to the Dyson Ring, perhaps the information gleaned from his reactions against Prime would be stronger than that dependant on Triggerhappy's acting ability?" Or his dependability. But Spinister has spoken enough for one month. Triggerhappy smirks. Yeah, that's better. "I can feign panicking." Pretend to be a gun-toting psychopath? But why pretend when that's actually the truth? "I can pretend it wasn't supposed to happen, maybe he'll be convinced that his transponders weren't functioning properly." Cyclonus says, "If we want to know how the Autobots deal with him, we need only tell him where to find Archaeonix. However, therein lies part of the problem. We can't point them to him, not exactly, and telling them he's at the Dyson isn't entirely helpful, as it is absurdly massive. We must narrow down his location--thus, the suicide mission." He smirks slightly at Onslaught. "If something goes wrong, we're short one mentally unstable Targetmaster. Such are the wages of war." Onslaught grins behind his faceplate, "He would die as a hero if it happens." He pauses for a moment before continuing, "So we have a plan. Now we only need to execute it. First, plant the seed by mentionning this one..." he gestures towards the Quint, "... on our comm channel and then we need to make any required modifications to the spacebridge." "I would point out," Shockwave says to Spinister, "That Archaeonix's location is only an *assumption* at this point. Furthermore," he echoes Cyclonus, "The Dyson Ring is massive--far larger than any single planet." As Cyclonus goes ahead and calls the it a suicide mission, Shockwave glances at him. It was his understanding that you didn't call it that in front of the mission taker, but then Triggerhappy is no ordinary mission taker. "The modifications," he says to Onslaught, "Will require a significant amount of genetic sample of Quintesson tissue." His gaze falls on Traumortis... Spinister can't argue with Triggerhappy's possible destruction. He nods to Cyclonus and Shockwave in response, optics following Shockwave's to Traumortis, the Decepticon with the best name. Traumortis looks between the Decepticons nervously. "Sig...nificant? But... but I told you everything I know! I... I helped you!" Cyclonus's response is remorseless. "And you're all the more foolish for it. Guards, take him to the lab." The guards immediately prod the Quintesson to the laboratory, and Traumortis howls with fear and rage the entire way. "A tentacle and a face ought to suffice," Shockwave comments to the assembled Cons as Traumortis is led away. Unlike what one might suspect, Shockwave isn't doing that just to be a jerk. He really does need the samples. Easiest way to fake a life sign is to not fake a life sign. Onslaught chuckles as he watches the guard dragging the Quintesson away. "Well. I guess I'll go to the spaceport to make sure we have a shuttle ready. I'll also assemble a crew...who knows? if this work we may need to act fast to take advantage of the information. I'll be in touch." He then follows the guards out of the control room. Decepticon Message: 2/146 Posted Author Operation Bait-and-Switch Sat Feb 16 Triggerhappy ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A text-only transmission, well encrypted and locked to rank 3+. We're a go on baiting the bone-faced Quint. Here's what we're going to do: 1. Chatter about Traumortis and colleagues of Archaeonix's who did similar research on a not-so-secure frequency. 2. Lace me with false Traumortis-looking energy signatures and put me on a spacebridge somewhere. 3. Ideally, Tentacles will be confident enough on his technological superiority that he'll take the bait even if he's suspicious. 4. I show up instead of Traumortis, and try to kill him! But that probably won't work out, so I'll do what I can to gather as much information about him and his operations while doing my best to stay alive. 5.When I've gotten everything I can, I somehow escape back to base on a ship that'll be waiting for me in the Dyson Ring. Granted, I could end up lightyears away from there, but it's our best bet. Besides, even if I can't get out, I'll transmit as much data as I can back to Darkmount on a subspace pulsewave. That's about it! Oh, and it was mentioned that I'd have a better chance of making it out of there if I were equipped sublights so I could fly around in space. So, yeah, Buzzkill I guess you'd better get on that. Triggerhappy out! End transmission.